


To bury Caesar, betray Brutus

by Keenir



Series: 2 Ides of March [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: With herself and her father saved by the Empire at Eadu, Jyn tells Tarkin where the Rebels are.  So why does Vader have a bad feeling about this?





	

They had left Eadu and its hard rains behind, but the betrayal there continued to sting Jyn; the Rebels had demonstrated themselves to be as duplicitious and treacherous as the Empire they took potshots at.

A medic Stormtrooper had informed Jyn that her father was undergoing repair and would make a full recovery.  Right now, she had to share space with Krennic - a tactical room which also held Admiral Tarkin, various scientists and lieutenants, and Stormtroopers in various colored armors.   Everyone but her and the Stormtroopers were talking, but the bulk of the argument as she saw it was between Tarkin and Krennic.

 _Have you come to kill me?_ Saw had asked her.

Jyn interupted, saying only one word.

"Should that mean something?" Krennic asked her.

Glancing over at Tarkin, Jyn saw confirmation - you may be experienced at hiding your reactions from other people, but I needed to be good at reading people to survive.  "That's the name of where the Rebellion is headquartered.  They dragged me from Wobani to there, and then nearly killed me in Jedha.  Its where their fighters are based...the fighters that tried to kill me, my father, and...other people."  _My father's fellow scientists, a lot of Stormtroopers, and Krennic._

"We set them running for shelter," Krennic said.  "We have nothing to worry about."

She didn't have to look at Tarkin or anyone else to know Krennic held a minority view on that topic.  "Right now the Rebels are scurrying, yes," Jyn agreed.  "But they won't be together for long.  Some might hurry to a new world to attack you from.  Others will hide til they think you've forgotten they were part of the Rebellion.  And your chance'll have gone for good."   _'Have you come to kill me?'  And the Rebels as good as drew an arrow so the Empire aimed him dead.  Now that Alliance - as they're calling themselves this week - are going to see how it feels._ "They won't ever again all be in the same place." _  
_

A trace of a smile on his face, Tarkin asked her, "And you offer us the opportunity to correct that oversight?"

"I do."

With a small gesture, Tarkin sent lieutenants scurrying to move the Death Star to where Jyn had said.  "And what reward do you want in return?" he asked her.

"Between Krennic and the Rebels, I've lost my family and all my friends," Jyn said.  "All I have left is my father.  Let us retire to some planet somewhere, and nobody will ever hear from us again."

"Surely you don't think -" Krennic started to say.

 _Much as I'd love to watch him get cut to pieces by his boss or whatever Tarkin is to him,_ "If I return uninvited and without cause, I accept whatever punishment the Empire gives me.  But you won't see or hear from me again.   Ever."

"I will present your offer to the Emperor," Tarkin said.  "I have little doubt he will in his generousness accept your terms."  _Whether as a planetary governor or as a farmer, is not a detail I will concern myself with_.

* * *

_It is possible she is not done_ , Vader mused. _But she has served well, and cannot be disposed of carelessly_.

"Have you a thought, my Apprentice?" Emperor Palpatine asked.

"She has stated a desire to be away from politics, my Master. A description which fits my brother and his wife nicely."

The Emperor was silent, which rarely boded well in Vader's experience. Finally, "You speak so very little of them."

"They were good to me and my mother," Vader said. "They neither aided nor attempted to block my transformation into your apprentice."

"Well spoken, Lord Vader. Very well, send the girl to your family. If the Hutts complain...be inventive."

"As you command, my Master," Vader said.  _Young Erso is going to the world I was born on.  In my experience, people are only dangerous when they leave that planet_.

**Author's Note:**

> This was born from my remembering a factoid about the Roman Empire: then men who conspired to kill Julius Caesar, they had agreed that if the assassination attempt failed, they should all die rather than risk punishment or getting caught. And while I doubt anyone in the Rebel Alliance would have that view, it did make me contemplate the one person who would probably gladly see both sides wiped out: Jyn Erso.


End file.
